everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Revolt Charming
Revolt Aiden Charming is a 2018-introduced and all-around character. He is the third son of King Richard and Queen Regal Charming, and the fifth overall. He is destined to make an appearance in the story of his younger sister Renegade as well as his own as a Prince Charming. Revolt aligns as a Rebel. As a prince charming, he has no genuine reason to oppose his destiny. He only became a Rebel because his twin Revolutionary aligned as a Royal. Though he didn't get to see his destiny on the Storybook of Legends, it was once speculated that he was destined to be one of the underground princes in The Twelve Dancing Princesses. To the surprise of many, Revolt included, his real destiny is to be the next Sir Miles Hendon in The Prince and the Pauper. Character 'Personality' Revolt exudes a calm and collected energy. He is commonly considered to be the most decent and least hardcore of his siblings. After all, if you had to choose to be locked in a room with at least one of them, Revolt would be the most logical choice. He isn't much of a heroic, but he is very good with people. He is charismatic '''and '''outgoing. He is shown to be very socially intelligent. While mostly effortless on his part, Revolt tailors his personality to appeal to the people he is with. This is why he is so well-liked among others. Like Revolutionary, everything he does is calculated to some extent. Unlike his twin, their motives for being like this are different. Revolt wants to be a comforting and friendly presence for others, and if he has to design his personality so that others will talk to him, then why not? He is friendly, empathetic and encouraging to other people, especially in difficult times. Like his siblings, Revolt can be very protective, but he is not known to jump in until the last minute. He doesn't get directly involved unless he absolutely has to. This is owed to his cool and calm nature, as it takes a lot to rattle him. 'Hobbies & Interests' a bunch of things. uhhhh im gonna add to this. 'Appearance' Revolt has blonde hair and green eyes, similar to his older brother Radical. His skin is fair with a rosy tint, a bit more tanned than his sisters. He bears a striking, yet masculine, resemblance to his twin sister Revolutionary more than he does anyone else in the family. When they were young, they would even switch places until someone found out. Their record is three weeks, two days and a half hour. 'Quotes' Fairy Tale 'How the Story Goes' Main article: Prince Charming 'View on destiny' I'm a rebel just for kicks, man. Relationships 'Family' Queen Regal Charming Regal is very kind when it comes to Revolt, when it comes to the twins actually. While it is clear that the queen doesn't appreciate favoritism and is a strict mother to all her children, she can be much softer when it comes to the twins. King Rich Charming Rich is very neutral about Revolt. Radical Charming Rad obviously tries very hard to be the perfect older brother. That much is obvious to Revolt. When the twins were born, Radical brought over some giant friends to the kingdom and uprooted a bunch of trees in the nearby woods. He and Revolt share the same features, but ultimately aren't considered to look alike. Rising Charming Revolt is most detached to his older sister Rising. She's... intimidating. She's the kind of person that anyone would be afraid to talk to, even if she is apparently super nice. She and Revolt just don't have a lot of reason to talk, to be honest. Rogue's friendship with Aria Quickstep is shown to also have affected his relationship with Rise. When Rogue dropped out of school, things went business as usual. Rogue Charming Rogue is known to slightly resent the twins. Not really outright hate them, but Rogue does love pointing out how they ruined his life every chance he gets. He is very teasing toward Revolt. Despite that, Revolt was the first of the siblings to know that Rogue didn't plan on ever finishing his time at Ever After High. Revolutionary Charming Revy is the older of the twins by a good fifteen minutes. However they don't consider who is the older or the younger of them because they had always been a duo. Revolt and his twin sister had once been very close. In fact, when they were young, Revolt would grow his hair out while she cut hers and no one would be able to tell them apart. Her preteen wardrobe involved a lot of matching shirts with him. The whole twin gimmick was their life. Partners in crime, those two. Renegade Charming Rene claims that Revolt is the sibling she is closest to. He has many inside jokes with her and Renegade tends to use him as her dressform. You may experience the very common view of Revolt walking around in a dress if you spent a summer in the Charming castle. Renegade is both his most supportive and harshest fan. As of the beginning of his career, Renegade is also his only fan. Extended Family Revolt doesn't have the same irrational dislike for the other Charmings as the rest of his family does. He's the most amicable of the six. If given the opportunity, Revolt would most likely act as the ambassador of the R Charmings to the D Charmings, and others. 'Friends' Most of this has been placed under Romance, because for some reason, Revolt has been "shipped" around a lot. He's not against it. He finds it funny, actually. As long as you don't pair him up with any of his relatives, he supposes it's fine. Revolt has an easy sort of charm, that he naturally has chemistry with anyone he has a two minute conversation with. You can add a wink to the end of everything he says, and it comes over near flirtatiously. He inadvertently flirts with everyone he talks to, and he isn't even aware of it. Princesca Tudor ''-insert Kingdom of Ends spoilers here-'' 'Pet' ''Rioteer'' Rioteer, lovingly nicknames "Ryan", is the family pet Yorkie. Revolt and his twin named her. Though Ryan is considered to belong to the family in general, Rioteer recognizes the twins as her primary caretakers and owners. Romance Here is an abridged list of notable people Revolt has been "shipped" with. He hasn't shown any interest in pursuing anyone, though. Those listed here are all friends, but the shippers in the high school must be satisfied. Mordaunt de Winter "the winter rebellion" Naturally. Revolt is, by far, the longest roommate Mordaunt has managed to keep. According to Revolt, he finds it invigorating to always have a gun six inches from him whenever Mordaunt is in the room. He claims it is a better living situation than living with two pyromaniacs. (The other one is Radical, but at least he leaves the house.) Revolt learned French so he can yell swear words to Mord and also tell him some very bad jokes in French. Signe de Winter "resignation" Revolt calls her Clary, among other nicknames for someone with a name as long as hers. He often pokes fun at Signe's noble status by calling her "milady", even if he himself is a prince. He also encourages Signe's desire to learn fencing and kick Mordaunt's ass and spars with her in his spare time. In exchange, Signe teaches Revolt the ins and outs of archery. Though there is nothing genuinely romantic with how Signe and Revolt see each other, their friendship has been the victim of the rumor mill. Especially after Ever After High, when Revolt spent almost a year in England (mostly working as a pseudo-assistant to Signe's father, but otherwise also to maintain their best friendship.) Aria Quickstep Rising is apparently not the only Charming that Aria has been shipped with. Revolt is still extremely unaware and oblivious of Aria's friendship with Rising, even after the two girls have stopped speaking to each other. Mutual ghosting, the truest of relationship ruiners. Aria and Revolt met in the Red Shoes Dance Studio, where Revolt volunteers and dances around from time to time. After the whole ordeal with Rogue leaving school and each of the R Charmings somehow drifting apart from their friends and closer to family, Revolt had managed to stay in touch with the dancing princess. They are good friends, and Revolt has volunteered multiple times to be Aria's dance partner when in Dance Class-ic. This is more out of concern for her well-being and her anxiety when it comes to dancing, but that doesn't stop the rumor mill. Outfits Trivia & Notes * His and Revolutionary's birthday, August 11, is on Son and Daughter day. * There is no significance to Revolt's name, other than the fact that it matches Revolutionary's. * He and Signe de Winter both appear in A Kingdom of Ends. Category:Amazamazing Category:Zam's OCs Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rebels